The Era of Legends
by Julia the Maverick
Summary: Karasuba quit being the Discipline Squad after her sister,Tsukuyomi's death. Now she is working as a doctor in MBI. Natsuo Ichino,a clerk in pharmaceutical department,was angry at this world for taking his lover,Erika Yamakura,away. Two people,one feeling of agony,one wish. The meeting between them has been arranged by fate. Will they be able to change the world? NatsuoxHarem
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

** Present:**

** THE ERA OF LEGENDS**

Chapter 0: Introduction

1. Author: Julia Munberk

2. Main characters: Natsuo Ichinomi

Number 4 Karasuba

Number 7 Tsukuyomi

Number 105 Benitsubasa

Number 104 Haihane

3. Content: Being divisioned from her blood sister,her only relative,Karasuba –The Black Sekirei,swore that she would take revenge on this world for stealing her sister,sink mankind in darkness and desparation and make them endure the pain of losing the important ones that suffered her. And then,she met Natsuo,an handsome,intelligent lad who caught her attention and changed her personality.

4. A few little thinngs are different from the canon:

_ Natsuo isn't a homosexual and he is younger(well,this is the most thing I want to change).

_ Some Sekirei's abilities will be added more.

_ Takehito is still alive and he is living with his wife,Miya (thanks to Tsukuyomi's power).

_ The 2nd Discipline Squad consisted Karasuba,Tsukuyomi and Yume.

_ The appearances of Transcendent Sekirei,who contain more than 80% Mythic tissue in their bodies and have the Divine Traces implanted in their backs (they're undoubtedly hundred times stronger than average Sekirei,easily being able to destroy the world if they fight seriously).

_ The Era of Legend's world has many misteries with several worlds exist abreast and strange creatures from another dimension.

5. Author note:

__ First,this is my first fanfic so if I didn__'__t write it so well,please comment as you think._

__ Second,if you don__'__t like Natsuo being with Karasuba,please don__'__t read my fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning

BEGINNING ARC

Chapter 1:The beginning

The hand of the watch on the tower touch the 7 digit.

The summer came. The warth of sunshine got rid of the slightly coldness of spring. But everything seemed to be so exhausted after a gluttonous season.

No,there was still an exception …

On the rooftop of MBI,the highest and most luxurious palce in Tokyo(also named Shintou Teitou),standing there was a girl. She was about 22 years old or a bit older. This girl was shown to be high and have a buxom figure. She also possessed a beauty that overcame human's imagination. Soft,fair skin without a scar. Silvery waist-length (_A/n:So long! H__ow did she get that hair?_) pulled in ponytail with triangular-like fringe covering her forehead,parts of the sideburn held her cheeks closely,the remaining parts nearly reached her clavicles. A pair of ash gray eyes that hid the deep sadness was staring at the empty space. She was wearing a black close-fitting dress which stopped above her knees and had a white blouse covered outside.

That appearance,undoubtedly was Karasuba,a Sekirei who stayed through all generations of Discipline Squad,an extremely powerful members,to be the point of being reputed as the Legendary Number 00.

But,that was the bygone. Then,she was as strong as the time when she was studying at JRA(_Japanese Royal Academi – noble academi,established in 1720_) but Discipline Squad,killing,protectin,… Karasuba had no interest with them anymore. All her comrades,those left for their own purpose,those died,only her left. Not for a long time,she resigned herself,no matter how president Minaka begged and became a doctor in MBI. A good doctor who could heal most of human's diseases,gaining everyone's sentiment.

Though this couldn't fill the empty space that her only relative left behind,but spending time with human,especially kids wasn't too bad and to kill the time when she was doing something interesting.

CLANG! CLANG! The hand pointed at 7.30 AM. How rapidly the time flew. Karasuba glanced the extra-big clock,hesitated to go.

A puff of blue smoke along with yellow butterflies woft through her,then it shaped into human figure. A man in black appeared in the cloud of butterflies. He bowed to Karasuba respectfully:

" Milady,it's time to work. The customers're waiting for you ". It was Claude,Karasuba's devil butler. Though he appeared in human form,but he was no more than a tool to Karasuba. But he was satisfied with this,because she gave him a new life when he was nearly dead with her _Limitless Magic_ so he voluntarily to do whatever Karasuba wanted,even serving her.

" Fine,I know" She waved her hand and turned backward,walking away " Begone until I call you,furniture ".

" Yes,master " He turned into hundred butterflies and flew away.

**Explaination: Limitless Magic,also named Unlimited Magic,is the supernatural forces that used by Limitless witches/sorcerers. It's the extremely powerful magic,only those who with connate qualities,copious Mana source can learn and use(it takes really much magic energy). Limitless Magic consists the abilities to turn impossible into possible,summon mythic creatures,Holy Objects,realize the imagination,thought;even controlling the natural. It also has the power to restore an item or bring human to life endlessly(though they only have a piece of flesh or a pond of blood) by recovering their previous state. This allows the users to kill the victim several times. The known Limitless Magic user are Merlin Warlock,Vivian Publius and Karasuba**

It was only the early morning,but Natsuo had to solve a heap of work. He didn't take his eyes off the laptop,typing rapidly and continuously. MBI had a lot of work to do,of course,it was a big company. And to make the problem more serious,not only business,there was one thing kept disturbing him once 5 minutes.

RING! RING! The phong on the table rang.

' _Here it comes again '_ He sighed,sluggardly took it up

" What's up ? "

" Young Master " The voice on the phone screamed " We have too many guests. I'm afraid that we'll be out of room soon ".

" Guide them to the next resort where is about 2 km from there. Too easy " Natsuo hang up the phone before that voice could sound one more. "You complicated ".

' Resort ', ' guests ',how did they realate to Natsuo? He was a pharmaceutist. But that was only the exterior,only a few people knew Natsuo's true origin. The heir of powerful Ichinomi clan,son of president Kazuya Ichinomi and lady Arashi Himejime,a beautiful and lofty woman. Being independent in economics since he was 10,Natsuo showed the talent in managing and carrying the business. The collosal fortune he inherited from his deceased mother kept raising up after each year(at least hundred times more than the beginning. Then he was owning a 15-hotel system and 10 companies(_confectionery companies o.0- quite impressive)_. There was a rumour said,everytime a polician came to Japan,Natsuo's hotels were the first place chosen to rest. So rich and powerful,pharmaceutist was a job he used to hide his true identity and avoid problems like kidnapping,assanssination… though he still led his business well.

But,in human's life,sometimes,you couldn't imagine what'd happen.

" Too much work " Natsuo moaned " All my nerves are tense. Maybe I'll shirk work tomorrow ".

Then he leaned his head against the leather-wrapping revolving chair,totally relaxing. Tiredness and boredom,somehow,led him to the slumber. Natsuo's eyes changed from half-closed to absolutely closed. He fell in sleep (_A/n:Is sleeping that easy?!_)

Everything,everything became blearer and then disappeared. All left was a world of white. Empty and quiet,a place to enjoy the loneliness.

' _How terrible! What am I doing here? How did I enter this damn place? '_ Natsuo thought.

And he intended to grope around to find out an exit way. But what the hell with groping around? The place was covered in white,no signs of lives or even a particle of dust. So Natsuo had no other choice but reluctantly going around,hoping to find someone else to ask.

" But I wonder which fool would come in this place? " He grumbled.

After awhile of resultless walking… Final…finally,Natsuo found a person standing from afar,but his happy mood quickly got off set.

That woman had steel-blue hair pulled into chignon. She was wearing a black dress which extended over her ankle and a hat adorned with dark red roses. She didn't look like a person who could show people way,but rather a aristocratic woman(this made Natsuo remember to his dead mother). Though she mayn't be a way shower but he still had to find her to ask:

" Excuse me miss,could you please tell me where'm I and how to get out of here? "

" This is unidentifiable space,my son " She turned toward him. That was a beautiful woman,though her eyes shut "I'm named Vivian Publius,what do you want to know,boy?"

" Like I said,could you please tell me how to come back to the reality,Ms. Publius? "

" I prefer being called Vivian,but it's okay. I don't keep you here so long. I just come here to tell you something about your future,my son. " YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM YOUR FATE! "

A blood-like red line of words appeared,narrated what Vivien had said.

Natsuo opened his eyes,stopped leaning against the chair. He sat straight,pressing his head with one hand.

" A dream,huh? It must be because of day sleeping. Haizz… I guess I have to come back to work ".

Ceasing to idle,Natsuo started working….

KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was knocking the door

Natsuo,not taking his eyes off the screen,said:

" Come in " ,he (maybe a man) kept knocking the door,ignored Natsuo's words so he grudgingly shouted, " Are you deaf? I said come in ".

The door opened,an extremely pretty lady came in,wheeling a toothless old woman on the wheelchair. She moved forward his desk and placed a sheet of paper on it:

" Hey Natsuo,give miss here medicine like I wrote in the prescription" Her voice was as majestic as a landlady's voice. Natsuo was too acquaimted with this voice. It was Karasuba's voice,a person who got admired by most of the colleague as well as him. But he wasn't interested in her,he had his lovely fiancée,Erika.

" Yeah yeah,I know. Get rid of youself,please "

" You'd better listen carefully " Her face got close to Natsuo's " These days,you're absent-minded. Busy thinking about someone? "

" None of your business " Natsuo argued " Get out,please "

" Like I want to stay " Karasuba turned backward and left.

Waiting for the door absolutely being closed,Natsuo began doing his work. He typed,but his head was thinking of Karasuba. How could a beaty like that appear in this world? Like she wasn't human,a supernatural beauty. Though Natsuo engaged with Erika,a pretty and talented lady,being a military doctor,but he couldn't look at her without vibrating before her bewitching prettiness. How could a lone boy escape?

' _Haizz… !She looks like a witch who can charm everyone with her wizardry_ 'Natsuo sighed.

A normal working day of them was like that….

THE FOLLOWING DAY….

Sun had risen up for awhile. Warm light illuminated through the curtain,came into a beautiful bedroom. In the room,there were many luxurious furnitures. Here the big wardrobe with 2 colors,black,white and shelves to place small things. A bedstand was on the left of the bed,a dressing table with expensive cosmetics placed on the right. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with bedcover,2 white pillows,plaid-clothed blanket,2 big pillows made from the same material;placed on a white-hemed rug. There was also a black armchair with small circular table near the door that led to the balcony and a flat-screened TV (about 32 inches) and a air-conditioner above the curtain.

On the bed,Karasuba was still sleeping intoxicatedly. She coiled up in the blanket like a dried shrimp,enjoying the warth while the air was being cooled by air-conditioner.

RING RING RING! The alarm clock sounded stridently,in order to wake its owner. It surely did ít duty well. But 2 senconds later,poor clock exploded into fragments,cogwheel splashed to 4 dirctions. Goodbye the 5th one in a month.

Karasuba rose up on all fours. Her illuminant silvery hair was tangled,locks of it hung down in front of her well-endowed bosoms. Yawning awhile to reduce her sleepy mood,Karasuba staggered to the dressing table,grasped the comb and brushed her hair. Then she took a black band and bound it into a ponytail as asual.

" Arise,my furniture,Claudes " She called

Claude appeared in a cloud of butter like he was doing before.

" Have you prepared my breakfast ?" Karasuba asked with her majestic voice.

" Everything had been done for a long time,my milady " He bowed "Would you like to have meal in your bedroom? "

" Keep it warm,I'll use later "

" Yes,milady " He disappeared.

Then,Karasuba stood up and stepped into the bathroom. Taking a bath woul make her feel better.

END OF CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING


End file.
